We've Got a Game to Finish
by Turmious Ravonus
Summary: Robin and Wally get stuck in a video game where everyone they know is completely different. "Batman! Yo, Batman!" "Hello! Welcome to the Hall of Justice!" Batman exclaimed way too enthusiastically with a giant smile on his face. "Um…" Both Dick and Wally were taken aback. This was really weird. "Uh… Bruce? You ok?"


**Hellooooo readers! So, this is something based off of a story a friend wrote. She showed it to me in exchange for my account name and I thought it was a good idea. I changed it a lot, like the characters and stuff, but for the most part, it's still the same. She's probably gonna see this AN and like kill me but please leave reviews and encourage her to get an account! (It's like my life goal at the moment) And yes, she knows I did this fic so that's not a problem. But mentioning her was probably a bad idea. Please make my risk worth it!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Ugh! Only one life left and I still can't beat it!" Wally and Dick were playing Heroes and Villains on the big, flat screen television in the cave. Dick had begged Bruce to buy the game for him for months, and was elated when he finally got it. But now, he was extremely frustrated.

The game was simple. Choose one of the characters, which were really bad representations of every member of the Justice League, and fight your way through the game battling supervillains.

No one has ever beaten the last level of Heroes and Villains, even the most skilled gamers in the world. No one could beat Darkseid. Dick couldn't even _hack_ the game. The producers promised a mystery prize for anyone who managed to beat the entire game, and Wally and Dick planned to be the first ones to claim the prize.

They played carefully throughout the game, and got to the last level for what seemed to be the millionth time. It's a very dark and obscured place; everything was on fire, and even if something wasn't, it was smashed to pieces. Darkseid's army stood in any open places, and Darkseid himself was in the middle. His army was hard enough to beat, and even if you did get through them, Darkseid was impossible to defeat.

"We gotta win that prize, dude."

"Yes, Wally, I know, that's why I'm _trying_ to get through this goddamn army, but I can't with you talking to me!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

"Dude."

"I thought you didn't want me to talk." Wally was annoyed, but Dick slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Do you hear that?"

" _Mmphmm!_ "

Dick uncovered Wally's mouth and wiped his hand, which was covered in Wally's saliva.

"Hear what?" Wally strained to listen.

"That… that weird swirly noise…"

"Swirly noise? Is that even a thing?"

"I don't know! I just hear something, okay?"

Suddenly, they were engulfed in a bright light.

Dick groaned. "Ugh… what the…" His sunglasses had fallen off his face and were in pieces on the ground. "Where-" He was interrupted by Wally.

"Guhhh…" Wally moaned. He opened his eyes and saw Dick standing there. "Dick…"

"Yo."

"What… where are we?" He looked around and saw dark, rocky walls. "Dude… I think we're in a cave… like, not Mount Justice… but… another cave…" Before Dick could answer, a white wispy ball of light came floating by their heads.

"What the hell…" Dick has seen strange things, but this was just plain weird.

"God, this is one of the weirdest days of my life…"

"Should we follow it?"

"I don't know man, following mystical floating spheres doesn't sound like a logical thing to do-"

"But it's our only option."

They shared a look and raced after the ball. The wisp led them to an opening, where they could see bright light leaking into the cave.

"Let's go." Dick prepared a batarang if any danger approached when they walked out.

"Uh…" Wally looked at his best friend wide eyed.

"...Is there a problem?"

"You could say so."

"... Go on…"

"My… my superspeed is gone."

"...Oh… um… wow. Uh, let's worry about that later. We need to find out where we are."

"R-right," Wally stammered. They walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Follow me." Dick pressed his back on the wall and peeked outside. He looked every direction, but when he turned around to give Wally the ok, his eyes widened. "Uh… Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't. Move."

Wally slowly turned his head around and met face to face with Amazo. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both ran as fast as they could.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Dick screamed as they ran.

"YEAH WELL YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT ROBOT FREAK WAS THERE CUZ NORMALLY WHEN PEOPLE SAY DON'T MOVE IT TEMPTS YOU TO MOVE!"

They dove into a berry bush they spotted. "Really? Cliche much?"

"Shhhh!" Dick once again clamped his hand over Wally's mouth.

Amazo walked by and stopped in front of the berry bush. The two young heroes held their breaths, hoping to remain unnoticed. Thankfully, Amazo continued to walk, clearly searching for them.

"God that was close," Wally sighed.

"What was Amazo doing here? I thought we blew his head off and disassembled him."

"Better question, what are _we_ doing here?"

"Don't know, but I intend to find out. This place kinda seems familiar… we should start exploring."

"Great," Wally muttered, "Now I just need a monkey and a talking backpack."

Dick and Wally had been walking for hours. They had tried radioing the league and the team, but all that came was static. The place seemed oddly familiar, but neither of them could remember exactly what it was.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Look!" Dick pointed to a figure in black in front them, standing in front of a dome shaped building. "It's Batman!"

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"No idea, but do you care?"

"Good point." They rushed over to Batman.

"Batman! Yo, Batman!"

"Hello! Welcome to the Hall of Justice!" Batman exclaimed way too enthusiastically with a giant smile on his face.

"Um…" Both Dick and Wally were taken aback. This was _really_ weird. "Uh… Bruce? You ok?"

"Whose Bruce?" Batman looked confused. "I'm Batman! Here to welcome anyone who visits to the Hall of Justice!"

Dick and Wally just stared.

"..."

"Right… um… ok." There was an awkward silence, Batman standing there with a grin so wide that it looked painful.

"Yeah… um… do you know where we are?" Dick was _reeeaally_ weirded out by now. His mentor was acting strangely and it was kinda creeping him out. Wally, on the other hand, was slightly amused and wished he could record this.

"Absolutely! We're in Earth 769 HAV! It's the happiest place in the universe!"

"...Yeah… ok… Wally, sidebar." Dick took Wally's arm and walked over to about twenty feet away from the optimistic Batman. "I think we're in another dimension."

"No kidding. Earth seven whatever something AV? I think I'm goin' nuts."

"It's seven six nine HAV. And… wait… wait a minute…"

"Tell me what's going on in your head, Bird Brain."

"HAV… 769… we're in a video game! We're in Heroes and Villains!"

Wally stared, then clutched his stomach and started laughing. "Yeah, right. Ok. Let's go with that. Then what does seven six nine stand for?"

"God Wally, I thought you knew your video games. Heroes and Villains came out on July 6, 2009."

"...So we're actually in a video game?"

"Apparently."

"This is just… this is just plain weird. And it should be impossible. How… how is this explained in science? Science says there only one world! ARGH! I'm getting a headache…" Dick hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Stop thinking so hard! We need to find a way out of here!"

"Right, right. Um… you think he knows a way…?" Wally jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards optimistic Batman.

"Um…" Dick and Wally slowly turned their heads to look at him. He noticed and gave them a big smile then waved. "...Wouldn't hurt to ask…" Walking towards optimistic Batman, they shared a weird look.

"Hold on." Wally stopped in the middle.

"What?!"

"How come he doesn't know he's Bruce Wayne?"

"Because the programmers of Heroes and Villains don't know Batman's secret I.D. genius."

"...Oh. Right. Heh."

When they got to optimistic Batman, it got really awkward again.

"Uh… so, Batman," Dick started.

"Yep! That's me!"

"I'm sure it is," Dick retorted, "Do you know a way back to our earth?"

"Yeah." They stood there for a while.

"Can you tell us?" Wally asked after five minutes.

"Oh yeah. You need to get into the Hall of Justice and find Zatara. He can get you home. But how you get in is your problem."

"...You can't let us in?"

"Oh, no," optimistic Batman chuckled, "I'm just the welcoming face." Another awkward pause.

"Oooooookaaaaaaaay, we'd better get going then… nice meeting you."

"No problem! Bye!" He waved enthusiastically.

"Yeah, bye. And thanks." Dick and Wally made their way towards the Hall of Justice.

"Ok, so, this shouldn't be too hard. All I need to do is hack the Justice League systems to get in and bypass security." Dick typed on his holographic keyboard for a long time. Wally stared intently. "Dammit! It's not working!"

"What? I thought you were, like, master hacker."

"I am, but it's just not working for some reason!"

"Weren't you always able to hack the system?"

"Yes, but as I said ten times before, it's not working!" He closed his holo-keyboard and they leaned on the front door.

"Wait." Wally turned around. "Dude, there's a door here, what the hell? You thought of hacking the Justice League before opening a door."

"I'm sorry, that's just how I roll."

Wally tried the door. "Damn. It's locked."

"And that's where I come in." Dick took his utility belt out from under his civies and took out some tools.

"You sure those are gonna work on this door? I mean, isn't it, like, bulletproof and explosion proof and all that?"

"Trust me. I got this." Dick worked the lock for several minutes. Ten minutes passed. Nothing.

"There's gotta be some other way in!" Wally held his head.

Dick didn't seem to be making any progress. "Wait." He held up a finger and stroked his chin with his other hand.

"What?!"

"We've been thinking about this all wrong."

"How wrong could we be? I mean seriously, you can get through CADMUS and you can't get through the HALL OF JUSTICE! And it's not even the real base, which means we gotta zeta to the Watchtower somehow after we get in, which'll probably be like, ten million years later!"

"Exactly." Dick started working on his holo-computer again.

"What? Dude, expand? You're not making _any_ sense whatsoever."

"We're in a _video game_ Wally. The producers and programmers only know what the rest of the public knows. Which is that there is no Watchtower, no zeta tubes. And they probably don't know that me and Batman can hack things either. Wally, what's the first thing that comes to mind, pushing away all of your KF memories out of the way, if you were going to make a game about superheroes and villains?"

"Well, I don't know, fighting?"

"Exactly. So how do you think we would get past this if we were sitting in the cave trying to pass this level?"

Wally's eyes widened and he looked at Dick understandingly. "Duuuuuude. We're gonna need a _bomb_."

Dick clapped his hand on Wally's back. "I knew you weren't that much of an idiot! And, lucky for us, I just happen to know how to make one."

"How exactly do you know?"

"Batman taught me."

"Oooof course."

There was a big hole in the Hall of Justice. No, that's sugarcoating it. There was a _gaping_ hole in the front of the Hall of Justice- it was almost as if there was never a wall there in the first place. Of course, there were scraps that blew out and fell on the ground. Other than that, the HQ was perfectly fine.

Several Justice League members jumped out and went into a ready-to-attack position in front of Dick and Wally.

"Whoa… they look different," Wally gaped.

"Remember, this is based on blurry newspaper photos and shaky videos taken with cell phones. They aren't exactly accurate."

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HALL OF JUSTICE?!" HAV Superman yelled.

Dick raised his hands up in surrender. "We come in peace. I'm Robin, and this is Wally. And I think it's pretty obvious what we did to the Hall."

HAV Superman stalked up to Dick and looked down at him. "What did you come here for?"

"We need to see Zatara. We don't belong in this world, and we need to get back to ours."

Superman grinned and took a step back. "Oh! You should have just said so! And have you even heard of knocking?"

Dick and Wally shared a look again. "Is everyone here all happy happy joy joy…?" Dick whispered.

Wally ignored him. "We could've _knocked_?"

As Dick and Wally followed Superman through the Hall, Superman talked so much they started getting annoyed.

"And here's Zatara's room!" He pointed at the door in front of them that had "Zatara" carved on a silver plate on it. "Good luck on getting home!" With that, he walked away.

Wally sighed. "Finally."

"You knock."

"No you knock!"

"I got us into the Hall, you knock!"

"We didn't even have to bomb it, you knock!" With all the blabbering going on, none of them noticed that Zatara had opened the door and was staring at them.

"Ahem." Zatara cleared his throat, hoping to gain their attention. And it worked. Dick and Wally slowly turned their heads to see Zatara glaring down at them.

"H-hi," Wally squeaked. Dick nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Did you need anything?" Clearly, the producers have never heard him speak, because instead of that thick Italian accent, Zatara spoke in a perfectly American manner.

"Oh, um, yeah. Batman told us to come to you, cuz we need to get to our own world. This is the right place, right?"

Zatara stared for a while, then sighed. "Yes, you have come to the correct place. But I am unable to help you." He turned around and started to close the door.

"Wait-" Wally held the door open. "What do you mean? We bombed your headquarters to find you, and now you can't help us? Why?"

"There is something I need- that you won't be able to get."

"What is it?" Dick asks. "We're actually capable of more than you might think."

"It will be quite difficult to achieve."

"Well… tell us what it is and we'll tell you if we can do it."

"You must go to Arkham Asylum and find the golden dragon that lives within its basement. Slay the dragon and find the gold coin under its tongue, and I will be able to help you."

"Golden dragon… in the basement? How do we even find the basement? On second thought, how do we get in? Don't we need that weird key thingy?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "In a video game, remember?"

"Oh right, right."

"So, if we get that coin, you'll help us?"

"If you get the coin and come back alive, I'd be happy to get you back to your home."

"At least there's one person here who isn't overly optimistic."

They trudged their way to Arkham using the map Zatara gave them for guidance.

"Are we there yet?" Wally whined.

"God, Wally, suck it up." Then Dick stopped walking.

"What? Why are we stopping?"

"Look." Dick pointed at the large castle-like building behind the trees in front of them.

"Whoa… how did they manage to make it look creepier than it already is?"

"No idea… but c'mon, let's go. We need that coin."

Wally groaned and followed him, dragging his feet while he walked. Dick pushed the door open, and a loud squeak echoed through the castle. Suddenly, a loud roar came from the inside of the Asylum.

"Well I think we found the dragon," Dick said nonchalantly.

"No kidding," Wally squeaked.

Dick strolled through the door, all the while singing, "Come on vamonos! Everybody let's go! Come on, let's get to it! I know that we can do it!"

"Dude shut up!"

"Where are we going!" _Clap clap clap!_ "To kill that dragon!" Suddenly, a giant golden head popped out of the darkness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Wally ran around in circles.

The dragon snaked his neck towards Wally and snapped his dangerously pointy teeth at him. The daggers missed him by an inch.

 _Snap!_

Wally screamed and ran towards Dick.

"HELPPPP MEEEEEE!"

The dragon shot his head towards Dick, who was prepared. He jumped right before the dragon could headbutt him, and landed on the dragon's head. The dragon didn't like that very much, and swung his head around to try to rid of the human being trying to take him to a rodeo. Dick hung on tight though, grabbing the dragon's horns with all his might, and carefully used one hand to reach down to his utility belt.

He quickly took out a batarang and stabbed it through the dragon's left eye. He roared in pain and anger as Dick hopped of his head and somersaulted to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. The golden dragon fell to the floor and clawed at his punctured eye helplessly, moaning in pain.

"Awww… poor thing," Dick pitied.

"Dude! That 'poor thing' tried to kill me!"

"Whatever. We need to get that coin."

"It's under its tongue! How are we supposed to get that?!"

"Like this." He jumped on top of the dragon again, and put pressure at different points of its body.

"...What exactly are you doing?"

Dick pressed on one last spot. "Ta-da." The dragon fell limp on the floor.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Pressure points. A necessity in Batman's handbook."

"Great. Now how do we get its mouth open?"

"Use your brain Wally." Dick ran outside quickly and came back with a long, thick branch, with Wally staring curiously. He walked up to the golden dragon (who was bleeding on one side of his face) and opened its mouth. Then, he stuck the branch in to prop the dragon's mouth open.

"Oh. Smart." Wally rubbed the back of his head.

Dick smirked and lifted the big dragon's heavy tongue. "Ew… gross."

"Do it for the coin, man, do it for the coin."

"Why don't _you_ get the coin? I don't think I can reach it." He smirked even wider.

Wally groaned and slowly walked over. He reached his hand in until his whole arm was in the dragon's mouth, until he reached the coin. He pulled the coin out and wiped the saliva off. "Bleh… dragon spit."

The was about an inch in diameter, and just a little bigger than a quarter. It was very shiny, and it glinted in the sunlight that was slowly seeping through the doorway. The were words engraved in it, but it was of a foreign language that neither of them could read.

"Tresni rof yrdnual… what…"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get this to Zatara so we can go home."

"Smart idea."

"Ahhhh yes, this is what I wanted." They were back at the Hall of Justice, and Zatara seemed pleased with them.

"Soooooo can you get us back now?" Wally was getting impatient as always, even though he didn't have his superspeed.

The magician held up a finger as if to say, "wait", and walked over to an old looking laundry machine. He inserted the coin and started the wash.

"Ahhhh, I can finally wash."

"Wait… what?"

"You got us to slay a dragon for a coin that you're using to pay for laundry?" Wally was annoyed again.

"The other laundry machines in the hall are very bad quality, this one is the best. But, it requires special pay to use."

Dick and Wally both stared at him.

"Now, if you would step into this circle I prepared," he pointed at the circle of what looked like sand on the ground. There was an unlit candle in eight different places outside the circle, and right in the center was a glass vial filled with blue liquid.

Dick and Wally stepped inside, careful not to knock over any candles or the vial. "This is some weiiiiiird mojo we're getting into."

"True, but now we can go home."

Wally groaned. "What if this doesn't work-"

"ARE YOU DOUBTING MY SORCERY SKILLS?!" Zatara jabbed a finger at Wally's chest.

He held his hands up in surrender. "No!" he managed to squeak.

Zatara pulled back and grabbed a thick spellbook, flipping to a page that looked very old. He held the book in his left hand, and raised his right to the circle.

"Gods of space, gods of time. Hear this wickedly awesome rhyme. Superior gods, lend us an ear, send these lads back before they disappear. Earth 16 is the dimension we seek, send them back, SHOW US YOU'RE NOT WEAK!" The candles burst into flames and set the circle of "sand" on fire.

"Whoa!" Wally jumped, surprised at the sudden increase in heat. "Are you crazy?!"

"I guess the producers don't know how Zatara casts his spells either…" Dick murmured.

Zatara smiled and waved. "This is our goodbye." The flames engulfed both of them, which really freaked them out ("them" as in Wally), but next thing they knew, they were sprawled on the floor in front of the TV.

"Ugh…" Wally groaned.

"Dude, get off of me!"

Wally looked down, where Robin was being crushed under his weight. "Oh, heh. Sorry man." He rolled off of his best friend and stood up, offering Robin a hand, which he took.

"That was the weirdest thing that has every happened to me. And that's coming from a guy with superspeed."

"Yeah… well, now what? Do you think the others noticed that we're gone? Should we go home, or…"

"Are you kidding me? We've got a game to finish!"

 **How was it? Please leave a review! Remember to encourage my friend cuz I need her to make an account!**

 **A lot of this stuff is really weird, but whatever.**

 **~Turmious Ravonus :)**


End file.
